Chances
by KittycatTrekkie
Summary: "Space...the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before." Will Riker is now the captain of The Enterprise-E. Takes place about three years after Star Trek Nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I fold." Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge sighed as he laid his cards on the table. Captain William Riker smiled and tossed a few more chips in. "I raise you 20." Counselor Deanna Riker lay down her cards as well.

"I fold."

First Officer Data glanced up at Will. "I believe that you are bluffing."

Will smiled. "Am I?"

Data tossed in the extra chips for his turn. Will and Data flipped their cards over. "I win." Will announced taking all of the chips. The other three players groaned.

"You always do." Geordi added as he began to clean up the cards.

Data looked puzzled. "After all this time, I still can never tell if you are bluffing or not."

"That's because he's got a killer poker face." Geordi answered.

"And," Deanna started standing up. "He's just really good at poker."

"Another hand anybody?" Will asked.

Geordi shook his head. "No thanks. I think I'd better get to bed."

"I should go back to my quarters as well." Data agreed.

"Alright then. I will beat you all again next Tuesday night." Will announced dramatically. Deanna elbowed him in the side playfully.

"Ow!" He complained smiling.

"But seriously, next Tuesday right?" Will added. The group nodded.

"Good-night!" Deanna called as Geordi and Data left Will and Deanna's quarters.

Will sat on the bed sighing. "I'm glad we still play poker together. It reminds me of the good old days."

Deanna nodded. "Yes. Before Picard was an Ambassador and was the captain of the Enterprise."

"Yeah, I'm so happy that they asked me to be the next captain. I loved the Titan and all, but it just wasn't the same."

Deanna suddenly walked over and sat on his lap smiling.

Will looked at her quizzically. "What?"

Deanna shook her head laughing a bit. "Nothing. Maybe I just want to sit on my husband's lap sometimes."

Will raised an eyebrow. "No there is definitely something. You're too...happy."

Deanna put her hands on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Will shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. It's just; I can... almost feel that you want to tell me something."

"I thought I was the empath." Deanna teased. "But you are right I do have some news."

"What kind of news?" Will asked curiously. "Good news?"

Deanna nodded.

"What then?"

"Guess." She smiled.

"Um..." Will squinted one eye in thought. "You got a promotion?"

Deanna shook her head still beaming.

"You discovered that you are truly telepathic?"

"Nope."

"Your mother decided not to visit next week?"

Deanna laughed. "No. Guess again."

Will shook his head. "I give up. Just tell me."

Deanna looked meaningfully into his eyes. _You're going to be a father..._She told him telepathically.

Will's eyes grew large and glanced at her abdomen. "Imzadi, really?"

Deanna nodded.

"Th-that's wonderful!" He spluttered. He stood up and took her hand. She placed in on her belly.

"I did notice that your clothes have been a little snug." He added smiling mischievously. "I thought maybe it was all the chocolate you've been eating."

Deanna gave him a playful shove. "Hey! I had a craving!" Her face became more serious. "But, you are happy aren't you?" She asked a little insecure.

Will looked surprised. "Can't you tell? You are empathic aren't you?"

Deanna sighed and began to pace a little while tapping behind her right ear. "Yes but, my own emotions have fluctuated so much recently that I can't seem to focus on other peoples." She revealed a little embarrassed.

Will drew her to him. "I can assure you, I am thrilled."

Deanna smiled up at him lovingly.

Will gently leaned down and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Captain's log, stardate 2382.35. We have been ordered to explore the fourth planet in the Eritana solar system. We are currently enroute to our destination."

William Riker sat in the Captain's chair on the Enterprise E. "Captain, we are approaching the solar system." The lieutenant at the con informed him.

"Lieutenant Kaab, put us in orbit of the fourth planet." Will ordered.

"Aye sir." The Vulcan lieutenant typed in the coordinates. "Sir, it appears to be M-class."

"Put it on the viewscreen."

Lieutenant Kaab typed a few keys and a planet quite similar to Earth appeared before them.

"Any life signs on the planet?" Will asked.

The Vulcan officer pressed a few more buttons. "I'm picking up some animal life-forms; no humanoids."

"Then we'll beam down to the surface."

Deanna, who was at the helm moved to stand. Her stomach, which was rather large by this time, made it difficult for her to stand. Will jumped up to assist.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." She snapped back. Will straightened up a little hurt.

"I'm sorry." Deanna apologized. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's understandable in your condition." Will sympathized.

"I don't have a condition! When will everyone stop treating me like I have a disease or something?" Deanna irritably grumbled.

"Imzadi, why don't you go lie down-" Will tried to reason.

"No, I want to go on this mission."

Will shook his head. "You're in no condi-I mean, you are really too far along to be leaving the ship right now."

Deanna looked as if she wanted to protest.

Will gave her a teasing look. "That's an order."

She finally smiled conceding. "Alright. I'll go to our quarters."

Will cleared his throat as he noticed everyone in the room staring. "Alright, Commander Data, Lieutenant Kaab, you're with me." Will gestured to the people that he requested.

"Sir," Data called. Will turned to him.

"May I remind you that the captain's place is on the bridge. Starfleet protocols-"

"Yes Commander Data." Will nodded interrupting him. "I am aware of Starfleet's regulations. I think it will be alright this one time." Data quickly dipped his head and followed him into the Turbolift.

Soon they arrived in Transporter room 3. They each hopped up onto a pad. The transporter chief typed in a few keys. "Whenever you're ready sir."

Will nodded. "Energize." The transporter chief pressed another button and they began to dematerialize. In another moment, they were reassembled safely on the surface of the planet.

Data pulled out his tricorder and began to scan their surroundings.

Will looked around him. It was a jungle like atmosphere. The trees stood tall and wide with long purple fronds and were draped in violet vines. The ground was marshy and strange. Large bell shaped flowers overflowed with long string-like seed-pockets and seemed to be emitting a soft humming if you bent close enough. Unlike a tropical rain forest of Earth though, it was unusually quiet, with the occasional whisper of sound that alerted you that something alive was nearby.

"Captain," Data notified him. There are a few different animal life forms on this planet, but the ships sensors appear to be correct. I am not reading any humanoid life." He looked down as his tricorder bleeped. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Strange. Now I am reading one humanoid life form." He looked up and pointed south of their location. "Thirty meters in that direction." Will gestured for everyone to follow as Data led them in the direction his tricorder read.

After trudging through jungle conditions for nearly an hour, they finally came close to the life signs.

"This way." As Data guided them into a small cave, Kaab pulled out a light so that they could see. "We are now within two meters of the life signs." Data announced. Suddenly he came to a halt. "The signs seem to be emanating from this location. Kaab shone his light around the cave. "Captain, I see something." He pointed ahead where the form of a humanoid was lying still on the ground.

They rushed forward. Data bent down to examine the form while Kaab stood shining the light on it. Will gasped upon seeing a female humanoid with a shock of short blond hair. "Tasha Yar?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Will quickly bent down to feel for a pulse. "How in the world did she get here?" He mumbled quietly. He stood back up. "Her pulse is weak, but she's still alive." He quickly tapped his comm badge. "Riker to Transporter room."

"Go ahead captain."

"We have a medical emergency. Four to beam directly to Sickbay."

"Aye sir." In a moment, the away team began to slowly dematerialize. Within seconds they were safely transported to Sickbay. Dr. Alyssa Powell and some nurses quickly lifted Tasha onto a table.

Will turned to Data. "Data, are you sure there were no other humanoid life readings on that planet?" There was a pause as Data re-checked his tricorder readings. "No sir, there were not." He answered distractedly.

"Data, are you feeling alright? You seem…preoccupied." Will asked, his concern evident.

Data furrowed his eyebrows. "I am not sure. I am feeling very…strange."

Will gestured to where Tasha was lying on the table. "I know, seeing Tasha here is pretty bizarre for all of us. Last we knew she was dead."

Data shook his head. "No, it is more than that. It is a feeling I'm not sure I have encountered since I have received my emotion chip."

Will placed his hand on Data's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Riker and the rest of the team filed out of Sickbay. "Doctor, please alert me when she is ready to talk."

Dr. Alyssa Powell nodded. "Yes sir."

Data turned back to where Tasha lay on the table. He was surprised to see that she had awoken and was now sitting up.

Dr. Powell seemed equally amazed. "Miss Yar, please lay down so I can finish checking you." She insisted.

"That really is not necessary." Tasha objected attempting to get off of the table.

Data strolled over. "What happened?"

Alyssa shrugged. "I have no idea. I had just asked my nurse for a medical tricorder when Miss Yar suddenly sat up."

"I am fine now really." She looked up and locked eyes with Data. "Am I not?"

Data opened his mouth to say something before quickly shutting it again. He furrowed his eyebrows. "I believe that is for the doctor to decide." He turned to leave Sickbay. "I should leave now."

"Wait!" Tasha called.

Data turned to look at her.

"Data please stay. I-I need you." Data looked at Alyssa who nodded her consent. He slowly walked back over and stood next to her while Alyssa finished scanning her.

* * *

><p>"First officer's personal log, stardate 2382.35. Ever since encountering Tasha Yar, I seem to be experiencing a strange new emotion. It seems to give me multiple conflicting reactions all at once. While I am curious about this new emotion I am approaching it cautiously."<p>

Data stood in his room. Spot meowed and wound around his legs. Data bent down and scooped up his beloved cat. He tickled her chin before setting her back on the floor.

Data strolled over to the replicator. "Feline supplement number 6." He took the dish after it materialized and set it on the ground. Spot ran to it purring her immense pleasure.

Data walked over to his desk and stared at it momentarily. Slowly he opened a drawer and pulled out an old portrait. He hesitated before pressing a button on the front. The image of Tasha Yar appeared, smiling back at him. Data looked up as his door chime sounded.

"Enter!" He called. The doors opened revealing Geordi La Forge. "Hi Data." Geordi answered as he wandered over.

"Hello Geordi."

Geordi looked at the picture that Data held. "What's that?"

"It is a portrait."

"Of Tasha?"

Data nodded a bit embarrassed. "Yes." Data began as he set the picture down. "I would rather not discuss it."

"Oh I see." Geordi grinned. "You were in love with her."

Data shook his head. "That is an incorrect assumption. At the point of time I did not have emotions."

"But you do now…" Geordi pointed out.

Data opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the ring of his comm badge. Data tapped his badge. "Data here."

"Data this is Captain Riker, all senior officers are needed at a meeting in my Ready Room immediately."

"Acknowledged sir." He tapped his comm badge once more before he and Geordi started off for the meeting.

* * *

><p>Will Riker sat in the Ready Room with the rest of the senior officers and Tasha.<p>

"How exactly did you end up in that cave?" Will questioned Tasha.

"I told you commander, I mean captain," She began. I am not sure. Last thing I remember was being scheduled for execution for trying to escape Romulus with Sela. But my Romulan husband did not wish me to be killed and finally persuaded the government to use me for testing their new technology so that I might have a chance of survival. That is all I remember."

"What kind of technology?" Will asked.

Tasha shrugged. "I think it was some kind of transporting device that could be used from planet to planet. But I'm not sure."

"Will looked over at Geordi. "Do you think that the Romulans have that sort of technology?"

Geordi puffed out his cheeks and blew out a breath. "I'm really not sure. Whatever it was, it obviously worked."

Leah La Forge, his wife, looked doubtful. "I know that there is a theory about folding space for transporting, but to my knowledge it's never been attempted. So I'm not convinced."

Will looked at Tasha suspiciously. "Tasha, what is our current stardate?"

Tasha looked confused. "2350.2, why do you ask?"

All of the senior officers looked at the captain with wide eyes.

"What is the matter?" Tasha asked confused. "Why are you all staring like that?"

"Our current stardate," Captain Riker began slowly. "Is 2382.35."

"But, that is impossible. I was on Romulus, with my daughter who was five years old!" Tasha spluttered completely confused.

Will nodded. "Dismissed. Tasha, Commander Data will show you to your quarters."

"Yes sir, thank you." Tasha replied before following Data out.

"Ideas anyone?" Captain Riker looked around in astonishment after they left.

"I see it this way," Leah La Forge began straightforwardly. "There are three possibilities. First, that she's telling the truth and she's not only been transported across the quadrant, but has traveled nearly forty years into the future. Second, that she's been transported and been in some kind stasis for nearly forty years. Or third, that she's lying and not really who she claims to be."

"I have done some tricorder scans on her," Dr. Alyssa Powell added. "And I find no trace of spatial distortions of any kind. That pretty much eliminates the first theory."

Will nodded. "Well, is she lying? Did you monitor her vitals?"

"Yes," Alyssa answered. "She is telling us what she believes to be true."

"But we didn't detect her life signs at first, why?" Geordi asked completely baffled.

There was silence. "Well," Captain Riker began. "I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on her."

* * *

><p>Data and Tasha walked for a while is silence. "It has been a long time since I have been on the Enterprise." Tasha sighed looking around.<p>

"This is not the same Enterprise that we were on all those years ago." Data reminded her.

"Well anyway," Tasha shrugged. "It is good to be back."

"What will you do now?" Data asked abruptly.

"Well I suppose I will try to resume my career in Starfleet." She answered simply. "Or, maybe I will settle down and start a family." She looked up at Data. "This whole thing with the Romulans has really made me think about my life."

They stopped upon reaching her quarters. "Here is your room." Data announced.

"Thank you Data." Tasha smiled as she opened her door to her quarters. "For everything." Then she reached up and planted a small kiss on Data's cheek before disappearing into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Captain's log, stardate 2382.36. I have decided to stay in orbit of this planet until we are assured that Tasha Yar is really who she says. As much as we want to believe that she is telling the truth we cannot rule out the possibility that she is or is under alien influence."

"Well, you seem to be just fine. Are you sure you don't want to know the gender of the baby?" Dr. Alyssa Powell asked as she finished Deanna Riker's examination. Deanna looked up at Will. He shook his head.

"No. We'd like to be surprised." Deanna answered her. Will smiled and took Deanna's hand in his.

"I don't blame you; I didn't either when I had mine." Alyssa added as she began to put away her equipment. "But you're definitely in for a surprise."

"How is your little one doing?" Deanna asked.

"Aaron? He's well but not so little anymore." Alyssa smiled. "As for you, just remember not to overdo it. The baby is quite healthy and should be arriving soon."

"Thank you Doctor." Deanna called as they sauntered out of Sickbay.

"I'm glad that little _Jean-Luc_ is going to be healthy boy." Will commented as they walked back to their quarters.

"Well I still think that _Kestra_ is going to be a girl." Deanna shot back playfully. "Speaking of Jean-Luc though, I did receive a message from Beverly last night. She and Jean-Luc are getting married."

"Everyone knew it would happen eventually." Will chuckled. "I guess he finally got the nerve to ask her."

"Nope." Deanna grinned. "She asked him."

Will shook his head. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Suddenly Deanna clutched her abdomen and nearly fell. Will quickly grasped her arm before she collapsed.

"What's the matter?" He asked with concern. "Are you ok? Is it time?" Deanna took a few deep breaths before standing up again. "No," She answered shakily. "I'm fine. I-I just need to lie down."

* * *

><p>Will sat in his pajamas on the bed next to Deanna. Too nervous to sleep himself he glanced over at Deanna as she slept. He gazed fondly at her sweet face, framed by her soft, flowing curls. He swept his gaze to her belly where his child had been growing for nearly ten months. Suddenly, he felt a strong wave of protection for her and his child rush through him.<p>

"I'll always be here for you Imzadi." He whispered softly taking her small hand in his own larger one. "I promise; I'll never leave you again." He softly kissed her hand before laying it back down where it was before. He stood and dressed readying for the new day that was rapidly approaching.

Just as he was about to walk through the door, Deanna sat up in bed gasping for breath. Will ran to her side. "Imzadi, Are you alright?"

Deanna grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I-I think Its time."

"You mean the baby? Are you sure?" Will spluttered anxiously.

Deanna squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction racked her body. After it passed, she nodded.

"Can you walk?" Will continued questioning her.

"I think so," She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Upon standing Will assisted her to the Turbolift. "Deck eight." Will called once they were in. He stood next to Deanna nervously. "Are you okay?" He asked again as he noticed her heavy breathing.

"No," she said through her teeth. "I'm not okay. I'm in labor."

Will was taken aback, alarm clearly on his face.

Once the Turbolift stopped, Will helped Deanna through the hallway to Sickbay. He walked her through the door and to a bed. By now her breathing was labored further and she was wincing in pain. A human female walked into the room. "Nurse!" Will called. She quickly came over.

"My wife is in labor, where is the doctor?"

"Doctor Powell went to her quarters a while ago. I'll tell her to hurry back." The young nurse quickly summoned the doctor on the ships communications before coming back over. "She said she'll be here as soon as she can." The nurse walked over to Deanna. "Meanwhile we can get you set up. I'm Nurse Larson."

Larson began to scan Deanna with her medical tricorder. "Her contractions are only minutes apart. This baby is coming and soon." Nurse Larson tried to make her as comfortable as possible. A few minutes later Dr. Alyssa Powell hurried into the room.

"Doctor!" Nurse Larson called. "Her contractions are only a few minutes apart and her water just broke."

"How far is she dilated to?" Alyssa asked as she came to look her over.

"She is at eight, no nine centimeters." Nurse Larson responded checking her tricorder.

Will looked from one to the other confused by these unfamiliar terms. "Is she okay? How much longer do we have to wait?" He asked apprehensively.

"They'll be fine." Alyssa answered.

Deanna took Will's hand and squeezed it hard. Will winced but didn't complain. He looked at Deanna, worry etched on his face; he felt as if something wasn't right. "Imzadi, are you alright?" He whispered softly. Deanna didn't respond. She just looked fixedly ahead.

"Alright Deanna," Alyssa began. "When I tell you to push, push ok?" Deanna didn't answer.

"Okay, push!" Alyssa called. Deanna cried in pain and complied. "And again." Alyssa called. Newborn cries filled the air. Alyssa took the baby in her arms and handed it to the nurse. Will looked relieved.

"Is it a boy?" He asked excitedly. Alyssa handed the child to Nurse Larson who wrapped it in a blanket. "Yes," She answered handing the baby gently to Will. "It's a boy." Will cradled the baby carefully in his arms and smiled. The baby squinted his small dark eyes that mirrored Deanna's. "You look just like your mommy." Will mumbled.

"Okay we've got one more." Alyssa announced as she went back to work. Will jerked up his head astounded. "Wait, there's another one?"

"You said you wanted to be surprised." Alyssa smiled. "Okay Deanna, push!" Deanna complied. "Doctor," Nurse Larson called. "Something's wrong. The baby is stuck." Alyssa looked over Larson's reading.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Will asked tensely. "What do you mean it's stuck?"

"Larson, give her a hypo. I'm going to have to perform a fetal transport." Alyssa grabbed a tool Will was unfamiliar with.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Larson gave Alyssa the injection. Deanna closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

"What happened?" Will demanded rushing over to Deanna. "Why did she lose conciousness?"

"Her blood pressure is getting lower." Alyssa muttered before looking at Will. "Larson, please escort the captain out while I finish up."

"What?" Will asked panicking. "No I want to stay with Deanna!"

"I'm sorry." Larson apologized as she gently escorted him to the door. "The doctor needs to focus and she can't because you won't calm down." She put her arms out. "I need to clean up the baby." Will begrudgingly gave up the child.

* * *

><p>Will paced around outside of Sickbay. It had been only an hour but to Will it had seemed like an eternity. He looked up as Dr. Powell entered the room. Will rushed up to her. "Is Deanna ok?" Alyssa sighed. "I'm not sure. The fetal transport was a success. Your daughter is in stable condition and is cleaned up. You may come see her now."<p>

"I will but first, how is Deanna?"

"She is still in a comatose state."

"Why?" Will demanded.

Alyssa shrugged. "She should have woken up by now. I'm sorry; I don't know why she is still asleep."

"Can't you wake her with a hypo?"

"I've already tried. Her blood pressure went really low earlier, I'm afraid a higher dose might affect her badly."

Will nodded seriously. "Can I at least see her?" Alyssa nodded and showed him to her room then left him there. Deanna lay on her bed unmoving. Will rushed to her. He sat in a chair next to her bed and clutched her left hand with both of his.

"_Deanna, Imzadi_," He attempted to talk to her telepathically. _"I don't know if you can hear me but, I love you. I love you so much and I hope that you know that. Please don't die. We have two beautiful children, a boy and a girl."_ He stared into her pale face, his eyes teeming with unshed tears. _"Please don't die Imzadi."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It is called bowling." Data explained. Tasha looked around the holographic bowling alley. "Bowling?" She repeated as she glanced at the long parallel lanes.

"Yes." Data answered holding up a black ball with three holes in it. "It was a popular Earth game in the late 20th and early 21st centuries."

"Do we have to use bowls?" Tasha asked curiously.

"No." Data answered. "The goal of the game is to toss the ball down the lane toward those pins." Data gestured with the ball at the pins at the end of his lane. "And you attempt to knock down all the pins."

Tasha slowly nodded. "Okay I will try it. But can you demonstrate first? I would like to see how you do it before I try."

"Very well." Data conceded. "I have studied every book on bowling and watched several holodeck programs showing different techniques. However, I have yet to master it." He walked a few paces back from the line. He scrutinized the pins while holding the ball up to his chest. He sprinted a few steps forward, swung his arm and quickly let go of the ball. It rolled beautifully halfway down the lane before swerving to the right and down into the gutter.

Data furrowed his eyebrows. "I do not understand the problem. I am imitating his technique perfectly, yet the ball always veers right and into the gutter."

"Perhaps this game involves more than just technique?" Tasha suggested.

"Perhaps you are right." Data nodded. "It is your turn now."

"Alright." Tasha took a ball with three of her fingers from the ball return and imitated Data's performance exactly, with the ball rolling down into the gutter.

Data gave her a sympathetic look. "Indeed, this game is harder than it looks."

* * *

><p>"Good game." Data said to Tasha as they finished their program.<p>

"I am not sure you could even call that a game." Tasha added. "I think we set the record for lowest score ever."

"You managed hit more pins than I did." Data pointed out.

"I hit five pins Data. Five pins. In the whole game."

"Yes and I hit four; you still did better than I. At least we are making some progress." Data smiled. "Computer end program."

The room was awkwardly silent as the holodeck grid reappeared. Tasha walked closer to Data. "Thank you Data." She smiled affectionately. "You've always been so kind to me."

Slowly Data leaned close to Tasha and their lips met for a short moment in a soft kiss. Data slowly pulled back.

"Tasha?" Data whispered gazing deeply into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes Data?" She answered quietly.

"I-I have never experienced this sensation since my emotion chip has been in place. I feel so…strange when I am around you." Data's voice was overcome with emotion. "I find my thoughts wandering to you constantly. I have run several self-diagnostics and nothing seems to be malfunctioning." Data took her right hand with his own and squeezed it gently. "The only possible logical conclusion is that I love you."

Tasha smiled up at him. "I love you too, Data. I have for a very long time."

Data smiled and gently brushed a few of her stray blonde hairs behind her ear. He slowly bent close but was interrupted when the door to the holodeck opened.

Data and Tasha both looked up to see Geordi. They quickly stepped apart.

"Data," Geordi began walking over.

"Yes Geordi?" Data asked a little self-conscious.

"I've been trying to reach you for twenty minutes! Are you wearing your comm badge?"

Data looked confused. "Yes." He tapped it with no result. "Strange." Data commented.

"Well anyway I need you in engineering. While we're there we can take a look at that comm badge."

"Alright Geordi." Data consented. "Good-bye Tasha."

"Bye Data."

* * *

><p>"Data can I talk to you about something?" Geordi asked Data while he was looking over Data's comm badge.<p>

"Of course Geordi, what is it?" Data responded continuing his work.

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that we found Tasha here? And that she seems to want to talk only to you?"

Data stopped and looked up. "Why would you say that?" Data asked.

Geordi shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because she's dead?"

"She already explained that." Data said going back to his work.

"Yes but we still never ruled out the possibility that she's not really Tasha." Geordi sighed heavily. "Look Data, I'm your friend; friends look out for each other. Sometimes we can see things that you can't." Geordi added. "There are some strange life-forms out there."

"Thank you for your concern Geordi," Data acknowledged. "But I can take care of myself."

* * *

><p>"Captain's personal log, stardate 2382.37. I have made First Officer Data our temporary captain for a few days while I care for my two young children. It is nothing like I expected. They are very needy and I have to give them my constant attention. Being an only child who was never around babies made me nervous for a while; yet I have bonded to them so quickly I feel the need to check on them at all hours of the night. I just hope that I can make it through by myself until Deanna is better."<p>

* * *

><p>William Riker sighed as he sat up in his bed. Loud cries from the other room had awakened him from his sleep once again. "I wonder which one it is this time?" He grumbled as he walked over to the twin cribs he had replicated and now occupied the other room of his and Deanna's quarters. He brought a bottle of milk that he had synthesized as he approached the two cribs.<p>

Sleepily he realized that it was Kestra Riker who was in need. "Come here." Will said as he gently scooped up his crying child. Kestra stopped crying momentarily upon seeing her father but kept fussing.

"Shh it's ok." Will soothed. "Please don't wake up your brother." He sang quietly as he sat in the rocking chair on the other side of the room. He gently slid the nipple of the bottle into Kestra's mouth and the baby stopped fussing and began to drink.

Will sighed and looked at his child. "Hopefully, mommy will be back soon to help daddy take care of you." The baby looked up at him with her trusting big blue eyes as she drank. Will cradled the child in his arms. "I would have never thought that I could do this." He whispered to himself.

Soon Kestra nodded off into sleep once more. Will carefully slid the bottle out of her mouth and set it on the floor. Then he slowly stood and gently put the baby back in her crib. Relieved, he quietly tip-toed back to his own room, but before he made it, Jean-Luc had awaken and started to whimper.

"Oh no." Will dropped his head into his hand feeling his exhaustion hit him hard. He ambled back into the room and gently lifted Jean-Luc. Just then, Kestra woke up again and also began to cry.

"Oh," Will groaned. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

><p>Will awoke the next morning to see that he had fallen asleep in the rocking chair the night before. "Oh no." He whispered to himself as he realized how late he had slept. Will looked down to see that Kestra was sleeping soundly on his chest. He quickly got up and laid her back in her crib. "Computer, lights!" He called as he quickly ran to his communication panel and summoned the bridge.<p>

"Data here." It responded.

"Data, it's Will, why didn't anyone wake me after I didn't report to the bridge?"

"Sir, you informed me that I would be the captain temporarily."

"Oh yes that's right. Thank you Data. I'll take my place again once Deanna is better."

Will turned his panel off and took a peek at his children. They were both sleeping quietly. Satisfied Will sauntered back to his room and went back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure you're up to this Data?" Will Riker asked.

"Yes captain. I am capable of caring for children." Data answered matter-of-factly. "I have downloaded several child care programs and read every book on child care in our computer record."

Will looked past him to the two cribs where he could hear the babies cooing. "Well don't forget to feed them every two hours. Kestra always drinks a little less than Jean-Luc so don't force her if she doesn't want anymore. Oh, you do know how to change diapers right?"

"Yes captain." Data answered. "We'll be fine. Go see Deanna."

Will nodded. "Right. Ok." He slowly began to walk away then turned back again. "It's just, I'm nervous about leaving them, I've never left them with anyone before."

"May I remind you that you've only had them for four days?" Data reminded him.

"Yes I know. I would only leave them with someone I trust. You know that right Data?"

"Good-bye captain."

"Wait! I forgot to tell you-" Will called as Data shut the door. "Never mind." Will irritably grumbled as he strolled through the corridor and into the Turbolift. "Deck 8." He called. After the turbolift stopped moving he sauntered towards Sickbay.

He took a deep breath before entering Deanna's room. As he walked in he gazed at the sleeping form of Deanna. He knelt by her bed. He sat for a while with her. "_Imzadi_," He attempted to speak to her telepathically. _"I miss you. Jean-Luc and Kestra miss you too. I doubt that you can hear me but, it makes me feel better to at least try to communicate..." _

* * *

><p>Deanna Riker slowly opened her eyes. She blinked in confusion trying to remember where she was and why she was here. She was in Sickbay.<p>

"My babies!" She said suddenly recalling her reason for being here. She quickly tried to sit up but soon realized that something was prohibiting her. She looked down into the sleeping face of Will. She smiled sweetly as she noticed that he had pulled up a chair next to her bed, enabling him to be closer to her. She ran her fingers through Will's dark hair.

"Imzadi." She whispered. Will shifted his head on her leg a little and snored loudly. Deanna suppressed a giggle before shaking him gently.

"Will?" She called a little louder. He stirred a bit and briefly opened an eye before closing it again. A second later both of his eyes shot open and he was fully awake.

"Deanna!" He cried happily. "You're awake, you're alive!" He leaned forward and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you." He whispered. He pulled back and gave her a nasty look. "Don't ever do that to me again!" He demanded. "What happened to you anyway? Alyssa couldn't find anything wrong with you."

"The stress of the situation put me into a temporary coma." She explained. "It happens sometimes in Beta-zoids when they reach their limit in stress. It probably happened to me because I was carrying twins."

Will looked astonished. "How did you know that? Did you hear me trying to communicate telepathically?"

"Well yes and no." Deanna answered simply. "Yes I could hear some of your attempt at telepathy but that's not how I knew."

"How then? Did the Doctor tell you?"

Deanna smiled in her usual calm manner. "I could sense the two lives within me." Her calm soon melted into anxiety. "The children, are they okay?"

Will nodded vigorously. "Yes they're just fine and ready to see their mother."

"Well then," Deanna began as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. "I am certainly ready to see them."

"Not until I've looked you over you're not." Alyssa corrected as she walked into the room.

Deanna sighed heavily as Alyssa scanned her with the medical tricorder. Will smiled at her from behind Alyssa. She grasped his hand and gently enfolded it in her own.

"Well you seem to be just fine." Alyssa announced clearly puzzled. "Do you have any idea what happened to you?"

Before Deanna could respond Will jumped in. "It's a Beta-zoid thing."

Deanna gave him a disgruntled look as she filled the doctor in on the rest of her condition. "Can I go now?" She asked Alyssa after she finished.

"Yes you may." Alyssa nodded smiling. "Go see your little ones.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to their quarters, they were met by Data in the nursery. He turned and put his finger to his lips. "Shh. They are sleeping." Data whispered. Deanna attempted to repress her excitement as she quietly walked over to the cribs.<p>

"Oh Will!" She gasped at seeing them. "They're beautiful." She reached down to gently stroke Jean-Luc's cheek. The motion awakened him and he opened his dark Beta-zoid eyes. He yawned and began to kick his feet. Deanna softly scooped up the baby from his crib. Deanna grinned from ear to ear as the baby sucked on his fingers and cooed quietly. Deanna kissed his baby-fine wavy black hair.

"He's wonderful!" Deanna exclaimed never taking her eyes off of him.

Data leaned toward the baby and tickled his chin. "Oochie-coochie-coo!"

"I think he likes you Data." Deanna commented as Jean-Luc shifted his attention to the android.

"I believe they both do." Data answered. "After all I have changed their diapers three times, fed them five times and sang them to sleep four times."

"Well," Will remarked. "I do believe we've found our permanent babysitter."

"Babysitter?" Data repeated obviously thinking. He opened his mouth as if to explain the definition but changed his mind last minute. "Well, you probably already know the definition." After saying he began to walk out. "I will leave you now."

"Thank you Data." Will called after him. At that moment, Kestra awoke and began to cry. Deanna gently handed Jean-Luc off to Will and lifted her daughter from her crib.

"Shh, it's ok." She whispered to her. "She's a little smaller than her brother." Deanna commented beaming. "But very energetic." Kestra began to cry harder.

"I think she's hungry. "Deanna commented as she sat in the rocker. She attempted to nurse her but Kestra just kept crying harder.

Will carefully lay Jean-Luc back in his crib where he played by himself. He walked over to Deanna and bent down. He gently stroked Kestra's wispy light brown hair in an attempt to calm her. "Daddy's here; don't cry." He whispered. Kestra whimpered for a bit longer but finally began to suckle never taking her eyes off of her father.

Deanna contorted her face. "Now I'm jealous." She teased.

"Yes I like to think of her as a Daddy's girl." Will grinned teasing.

Deanna gave him a face.

"But she'll love you too." He added quickly. "Eventually."

Deanna smiled and continued to rock the baby. "She looks so much like you, Will. She even has your eyes."

"Yes, but I do believe that she has your nose." Will pointed out. "Jean-Luc looks just like you too."

Deanna nodded beaming and continued to rock the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Data smiled as he spotted Tasha in the hallway after leaving the captain's quarters.

"Hello Tasha," He called motioning her over.

"Data?" Tasha asked after reaching him. "Can I ask you something?'

"Anything Tasha." Data answered gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Will you come to the surface with me?" Tasha blurted out almost nervously.

"Why?" Data asked confusion lining his pale face.

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Data asked his smile melting.

"It is a surprise." Tasha smiled mysteriously.

"Alright, just let me inform the captain-" Data told her as he went to tap his badge.

Tasha grabbed his arm. "No, no. Just…trust me." She insisted.

Data smiled again warmly. "I do trust you."

"Okay then. Show me to a transporter room."

* * *

><p>Once on the surface Tasha gestured for Data to follow her. They walked for a while in silence before Tasha stopped abruptly.<p>

She turned to Data. "This is wrong." She muttered.

"Data looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I should not have gone through with this." Tasha turned desperately to Data. "You must leave now! Go back to your ship!"

"It's too late for that." An eerie voice echoed.

A dark figure loomed behind a tree nearby and slowly walked into the light.

"Lore?" Data gasped shoving Tasha behind him. Lore smiled wickedly. "Did you miss me, brother?"

"How did you get here? I thought I disassembled you." Data demanded.

Lore snickered. "Our naive young brother got ahold of my remains."

"What did you do to B-4?" Data asked suspiciously.

Lore shrugged. "Besides borrow his ship, nothing."

"What do you want Lore?" Data asked.

"What do I always want?" Lore snapped back. "I want revenge on the favored child." He smiled deviously. "And that is exactly what I have gotten my dear brother."

"What do you mean?" Data asked a little nervously.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" Lore smirked. "I guess I overestimated you Data. You were too blinded by your emotion chip to see the truth." Lore strode over and leaned in toward Data's face. "She doesn't really love you." He whispered. "She's working for me." He quickly grabbed Tasha's arm and yanked her in front of him.

"No," Data answered. "You are wrong."

Tasha looked at Data tears glistening at her eyes. "I am sorry Data." She cried.

"She isn't your Tasha." Lore smiled seeing Data's dismay. "She is no more of a human than you are." Lore pulled up Tasha's left sleeve and pressed on her arm. A panel opened revealing wires and metal, much like the inside of Data's own arm.

Data looked away pain etched on his face. "I had my suspicions, but I dismissed them. I should have listened to myself."

"Oh so you did notice a few things," Lore mocked him. "Like maybe that she only copies what she sees? Or that she can't use contractions much like yourself?" Lore grabbed the Tasha android by her hair and ripped something out of her the back of her head.

"NO!" Data yelled. The Tasha android fell to the ground, eyes wide in anguish.

Data dropped to the ground and lifted her head. "Tasha," He whispered his voice quivering.

"Data," She moaned. "I-am-sorry. I am not…your Tasha."

"Shh it is ok." Data soothed. "Everything will be alright."

"No," Tasha answered. "I am-to-cease functioning." She opened her eyes for a brief moment. "I did-love you. It was not in my programming-" She stopped and cringed in pain before looking him in the eye one last time. "To love-or feel pain…but I-do." She paused for a long shaky breath.

"I hope you find your real Tasha-someday." She managed before she stopped functioning forever.

"Tasha," Data exclaimed losing control of his emotions and letting a tear fall from his eye and onto Tasha's shirt. He gently brushed his fingers across her face before laying her back on the ground. He locked eyes with Lore with anger blazing in his eyes.

"You monster!" He screeched and launched himself at Lore knocking him to the ground. The two android's rolled over and over on the floor of the jungle fighting it out.

"I was wrong again about you brother dear." Lore added as he dodged a punch from Data. "You do have a temper." Lore pinned Data to the ground a moment later. "How does it feel brother to be betrayed? How does it feel to lose someone that you care about desperately? Are you still happy about your emotions now?" Lore jeered.

Full of anger Data yelled and turned full force on Lore unleashing his true anger on him. Data grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air.

"So this is how it's going to end," Lore continued his mocking. "You're going to kill me. Maybe you're more like me than you think."

Data stopped for a moment overcome with emotion. "No, I won't kill you. I won't give you the satisfaction." He jabbed his brother in the side where he knew his off button was. Lore slowly powered down as Data dropped him to the ground with disdain.

At that moment Captain Riker and an Away team beamed to the surface. "Data!" Will called running over. "Are you alright?"

Data nodded. "Yes sir. I sustained minimal damage."

"We couldn't get a lock on your comm badge." Will informed him. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Data blinked. "I believe that Lore had something to do with it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"First Officer's log, stardate 2382.40. I have asked Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge to attempt to wipe Lore's memory engrams and to reprogram his main directive. Hopefully if it works, Lore will not remember anything that ever happened to him and will be able 'start over' so to speak. I have also asked him to see if he can repair the Tasha android. We are unsure if it will succeed or not."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go through with this Data?" Geordi La Forge asked Data, his blue ocular implants searching him.<p>

Data nodded glancing at Lore strapped on a table. "Yes. I believe that Lore should be allowed a second chance at life."

"Alright," Geordi conceded finishing up in Lore's head panel. "But I can't guarantee that it will work."

"Just follow the guidelines I gave you." Data instructed.

Geordi shut Lore's head panel. "Okay, he's ready. Would you like to turn him on?"

Data slowly pressed his on button on his side. Lore's head popped up and he looked around.

"Hello." Lore said cheerfully. He looked over at Geordi and then over to Data. "Who are you? Are you my father?"

"My name is Geordi," Geordi answered him. "I helped you to get better."

"I am your brother." Data responded in short.

Lore cocked his head to the side. "What is your name?"

"I am Data."

"What is my name?" Lore asked eagerly. "Do I have a name?"

"Yes," Data replied. "You have a name. You are Lore."

Lore looked down and furrowed his eyebrows. "Lore," he repeated back. "I like it." Lore smiled up at Data the same way he always had, but without the hatred. He tried to move but was unsuccessful. He looked at Data innocently. "I appear to be trapped. Why am I trapped? Can I go?"

Data shook his head. "Not yet. You still need some more…help. I will turn you off now."

Lore looked as if he was going to protest but Data reached over and pressed his off button before he could.

Geordi looked back at Data. "It seems to have been a success. I don't think he'll be causing any more trouble for you."

Data nodded quickly. "And…Tasha? Did you have any success with her?"

Geordi sighed heavily. "I'm afraid not Data. I'm sorry she was just damaged too badly. Lore really knew what he was doing. Unfortunately, I do not."

Data nodded. "Why was it that we were unable to pick up on our tricorders that she was an android?"

"It was cleverly hidden." Geordi answered. "I don't know how Lore did it, but he did a good job." Geordi rested his hand comfortingly on Data's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Geordi, I should have listened to you." Data apologized.

"Well Data, you have to make your own decisions." Geordi shrugged.

"Good-bye Geordi," Data added leaving. "I have an appointment with Counselor Deanna Riker."

"Okay Data see you later." Geordi waved before going back to work.

* * *

><p>Data pressed the chime on Deanna Riker's office.<p>

"Come in!" Deanna called from inside. Data opened the door and strode over to the chair and sat down. Deanna sat in a chair opposite from his holding young Kestra Riker in her arms.

"How are Kestra and Jean-Luc getting along?" Data asked Deanna.

"They're doing just fine." Deanna grinned looking down at her baby. "Kestra here came to work with mommy today." She shifted the baby to her other arm. "So Data how are you?"

"I am functioning within normal parameters." Data replied.

"No, I meant how are you feeling?" Deanna rephrased the question.

"I am feeling nothing." Data answered her honestly. "I have temporarily de-activated my emotion chip."

"Why?" Deanna asked.

"Because I was unable to fulfill my duties with the emotions I was receiving from it." Data explained.

"Data," Deanna scolded. "You can't just de-activate your chip every time you encounter an unpleasant emotion. You will never heal that way. Now, I want you to re-activate that emotion chip and tell me everything that happened."

Data looked as if he wanted to object but after a stern look from Deanna he complied.

"Oh Data I am so sorry," Deanna soothed after he had finished. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you."

Data looked away.

"What emotions are you feeling now?" Deanna asked.

"I am experiencing grief, anger, betrayal and a few other unpleasant emotions."

"Well talking about them is the first step toward recovery." Deanna said positively. "You may never fully get over it, but the pain will fade and you'll feel like yourself again."

"I feel as if I am going to break in two." Data said his emotions getting the better of him.

Little Kestra made bubble noises and reached for Data. "Would you like to hold her?" Deanna asked Data.

Data nodded and gently lifted the child. He cradled the baby. Kestra kicked and rubbed her blue eyes and tangled her wispy light brown hair.

Data smiled as Kestra took ahold of his finger.

"Is there something else that you're not telling me?" Deanna asked Data sensing that he was holding something back.

Data continued to look at Kestra as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Tasha's last words were, 'I hope that you find your real Tasha someday', I find that even though I am still grieving for this Tasha I cannot help but…hope."

Deanna gave Data a sympathetic pat on his arm. "I hope so too."


End file.
